


Play with fire

by vishen



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishen/pseuds/vishen
Summary: Губы Данте растягивает в самой нахальной усмешке, на которую только способен, и смотрит брату прямо в глаза.- Я говорю, - повторяет он с расстановкой, - снял бы ты свои перчатки, пока трахал меня?
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (DmC)
Kudos: 13





	Play with fire

**Author's Note:**

> Очень жалкая попытка в грязные разговорчики, за которую мне всегда будет стыдно.

\- Данте, ты меня вообще слушаешь?

Данте со всей серьёзностью и ответственностью, которую может наскрести, _не_ слушает, зато очень внимательно смотрит. Вот, например, выражение лица у Вергилия абсолютно непередаваемое, граничащее между «ты, должно быть, шутишь» и «я уебу тебя о ближайшую стену, если ты не прекратишь», если бы, конечно, Вергилий позволял себе такие выражения.

Вергилий вообще много чего себе не позволяет и, если бы Данте мог описать его поведение одной достаточно емкой фразой, он бы сказал, что тот не позволяет себе _быть человеком_. Человеческого в нем, конечно, ровным счетом ничего, и дело даже не в крови родителей, он ведь даже рос в какой-то неебически идеальной атмосфере: умный, богатый, красивый, словно герой бульварного романа, в таком уж точно не может быть ничего человеческого. Иногда Данте этого не хватает, простых эмоций, может даже и не человеческих, но хоть каких-то.

Действовать Вергилий тоже не очень любит, хотя и толкает речи, отвешивая всем вокруг ментальные вдохновляющие пинки. Кто бы такой отвесил и самому Вергилию, по мнению Данте, например, его задница требует очень хорошего пинка.

И не только пинка.

О, эта задница требует так _много_ , что Данте может и _хочет_ с ней сделать. И будь он проклят на пожизненные поучительные лекции от Вергилия, если его брат не желает того же.

Его это так веселит, это хождение вокруг да около: долгие взгляды Вергилия на него, когда он думает, что Данте не видит. Как будто эту дыру в его спине можно не почувствовать. Прикосновения, о, _чертовски много_ прикосновений для того, кто вечно ходит в ебаных перчатках, лишь бы никого не трогать. Данте так сильно это веселит, но ещё больше это его раздражает. 

\- Мне просто любопытно, - говорит он, показательно на Вергилия не смотря, ещё зевает для убедительности, - ты и трахаешься в этих перчатках?

Всего на мгновение Вергилий выглядит так, будто Мундус перед его носом станцевал чечетку. Данте готов поспорить, что заметил, как у него дернулся глаз.

\- Прости?

Губы Данте растягивает в самой нахальной усмешке, на которую способен, и, наконец, смотрит брату прямо в глаза.

\- Я говорю, - повторяет он с расстановкой, - снял бы ты свои перчатки, пока трахал меня?

Возможно, Вергилий думает, что у него слуховые галлюцинации, так как ничего не отвечает. Лицо его при этом лишь слегка шокированное, что по меркам Вергилия уже означает крайнюю степень охуения, и Данте собирается поработать над этим ещё немного. Да, ещё _немного_.

\- Или и тогда бы не снял? Потому что, ну знаешь, я бы хотел, чтобы ты их снял, - подумав, он добавляет: 

\- И не только их.

Вергилий тяжело сглатывает, продолжая молча стоять, как ебаная мраморная горгулья над входом в храм. О, в этот храм Данте бы зашел.

\- Хотя, знаешь, есть что-то такое в том, чтобы трахать кого-то одетым, - он хмыкает, - но не тебя, нет, тебя бы я раздел, до последнего куска ткани, знаешь, расстегнул бы твои пижонские брюки зубами и стащил их с тебя, проверил бы общая ли это семейная черта – не носить белья.

Данте почти ликует, когда после этих слов взгляд Вергилия всего на мгновение перемещается на его пах, и он не теряет шанса покрасоваться перед братом: расставляет ноги шире, недвусмысленно намекая, что слова его не пустой понт, а самое настоящее приглашение. Но Вергилию, похоже, и этого мало. Для того, кто не считает себя человеком, в нем слишком много заморочек по поводу морали, если, конечно, дело в ней.

\- Знаешь, мне чертовски интересно, волосы там, - Данте кивает в сторону брюк брата и многозначительно и долго смотрит ему в пах, - у тебя такого же цвета, как и на голове?

Надо отдать брату должное, он нисколечко не покраснел, напротив, цвет его бледнючей кожи будто стал ещё бледнее. Но Данте не верит, что ошибся, стоит только присмотреться: частые короткие вдохи и выдохи Вергилия, его почти злой взгляд, слегка дрожащие руки. Тут лишь одно из двух: либо он хочет свернуть Данте шею, либо прямо сейчас перегнуть его через стол и хорошенько так вставить, и, о _дай бог_ или кто там наверху остался, чтобы это был второй вариант, в конце концов, Данте просто обязан проверить, действительно ли у Вергилия член больше.

\- Дант…

\- Если ты не собираешься найти своему языку применение получше, то можешь замолкнуть.

Теперь Вергилий действительно выглядит злым, что, по мнению Данте, прибавляет ему пунктов в сексуальности и, естественно, совсем не пугает. Он не успевает моргнуть, а Вергилий уже нависает над ним стеной, так и не выпуская Ямато из рук, и Данте смотрит на катану с подозрением.

\- Чтобы ты знал, эту штуку, - он показывает пальцем на оружие в руке брата, - я в себя засунуть не дам.

И, возможно, это было лишним, той самой линией, которую пересекать не стоило, потому что секундой позже Ямато с глухим стуком падает на пол, а рука Вергилия смыкается на шее Данте, лишая доступа к кислороду.

\- Кажется, это тебе нужно замолкнуть, Данте.

Колено Вергилия с силой ввинчивается между его ног, и это заставляет Данте вцепиться в чужие бедра. С ликованием он замечает заметную выпуклость в синих брюках, рот моментально наполняется слюной, но глотать тяжело: ладонь Вергилия пережимает кадык крепко. 

Данте хватает воздуха на короткую, но весьма емкую фразу:

_\- Ну так заставь меня._


End file.
